Casting video/audio content is a relative new initiative where content can be discovered on devices such as desktop and laptop computers, tablet computers, smart cellular phones, PDAs, gaming consoles, and other devices capable of finding content residing on networks or local storage. Once content has been located, it can be played on the device that found it or it can be redirected or “cast” to a “second screen”. The second screens are typically televisions, monitors, projectors, augmented reality devices, or virtual reality devices. The casting device locates receiving devices (stream receivers) with access to the second screen or receiving devices embedded into or are part of the second screen. The casting device can, once a stream receiver device is discovered, redirect the content stream to the stream receiver which displays the content on the second screen.
Currently few if any casting agents can provide content encryption notifications to stream receivers for the stream or content to be casted. This is often not a large concern for home environments but can present a significant issue with business environments. In the business environment, data being cast to a display device can contain sensitive business information that would be relatively easy to compromise between the content server and the stream receiver.